


I like

by floranaconda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floranaconda/pseuds/floranaconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song I Like by The Divine Comedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like

Dean snuggled closer to Cas' side and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. The fact that it was the middle of the night and he was tired and kind of drunk excused the inappropriate for friends behaviour in his mind. Cas didn't say anything, just wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder to make him more comfortable. 

  
"I really like you Cas" he mumbled into his shirt and smiled at the huff of laughter that came from his best friend. 

  
"Why's that?" 

  
Dean looked up and met Cas' eyes, they were a little out of focus but he could still see the brilliant blue through the fuzz.

  
He thought about the question for a moment before answering. 

  
"I like it that you like me."

  
"I am your friend. I have to like you."

  
Dean pulled himself further into Cas so he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. It was beating erratically. Dean's was slow and relaxed. 

  
"Yeah" he muttered absent-mindedly, "I like the poems you write me"

  
If Dean had been looking at Cas' face he would have seen his cheeks flame red.

  
"I don't write you poems?" Cas' voice sounded strained but Dean didn't notice, his attention on fiddling with one of Cas' shirt buttons. 

  
"I dared you to that time, remember? You wrote about 'the righteous man' it was cheesy as hell but I liked it"

  
"Oh" Cas let out a breath of air "that one."

  
Cas' chest was heaving up and down beneath Dean's head and fingers and Dean let go of the shirt button and splayed his hand out over the muscle of his chest to feel the inflation and deflation of his lungs more intimately. The breathing hitched for a moment.

  
"Dean..." Cas muttered warningly, only to be ignored. 

  
"I like the pictures you draw for me" 

  
"You do?"

  
"Damn right" Dean lifted his head up and grinned "you make me look hot in them. Not as hot as you though" 

  
Dean's smile was flirtatious and Cas gulped. 

  
"Dean I think-" 

  
"I like you cause you're sexy" his hand returned to playing with the shirt button. Cas pushed his hand away and Dean sat up to face him and put his hands on his shoulders. 

  
"I like the sexy things you dress in." He tried to push the trench coat his room-mate always wore off his shoulders but Cas grabbed hold of his wrists.

  
"Dean." He growled his name and the sound of it made Dean want to pounce on him. "What are you doing?" 

  
"Hopefully you" he winked at him and Cas let go of his wrists immediately. _Damn, I should have just been blunt about it ages ago_ dean thought before he was hit in the face with a fist.  _Or not._ He leapt up,

"What the HELL Cas?" Cas got to his feet and he looked furious. Instead of yelling back, he moved over to his side of the room and spoke quietly, though the anger in his voice was clear. 

  
"You're drunk Dean, go to sleep." Dean crossed his arms childishly, 

"You can't tell me what to do." He challenged and a moment later Cas was filling his vision and hands were gripping his upper arms firmly.

  
"Dean Winchester, I swear to god if you don't go to bed right now I will kick your ass." Dean almost moaned; Cas' proximity, his dominant stance, his anger all built up to create this ridiculously hot scenario and he would give anything to grab hold of his room-mate's shirt and play a little tongue tennis, to put it in the least pleasant way possible. But even in his inebriated state he knew not to push Cas when he got this angry and he flopped face down on his bed and was asleep almost immediately. 

  
-

  
Dean was still asleep, he always was at this time in the morning. On a normal day, Cas would go and get coffee for the two of them and gently wake him so they could drink their coffee before class. Today he didn't know if he should wake Dean or not. He'd been incredibly drunk last night and it was likely he'd skip class anyway. Not to mention Cas really didn't want to talk to Dean right now. 

  
He didn't know how much of the night Dean would remember though he hoped it was as little as possible. If he'd remembered how angry Cas had got over Dean's joke then there would be no more hiding his affections. It was like a shrodinger's cat situation, he couldn't find out what Dean did or did not remember until he woke him but Cas didn't want to open the box. Let him sleep. 

So Cas let him sleep and left for class after placing a glass of water and some aspirin by his bed.

  
All through class he ran the night before through his head. The feel of Dean curled up against him, the things Dean had said and implied. Had it been a joke? Cas had been so certain it was at the time but why would he? God, Cas had no idea. Dean had never shown any sign of wanting Dean that way before, and after 2 years of living together you'd think he'd notice. Especially with how aware of Dean he was. Cas could swear he knew what each of Dean's expressions meant, the exact way he makes coffee, the different intonations in his voice depending on who he was talking to. He would definitely have noticed if there was any possibility of Dean wanting that.

He was seriously over thinking this. Dean would laugh at that, he'd tell him he thinks too much and he looks to serious. He'd say that maybe if loosened up, smiled more, he'd find it easier to make friends. And Cas, as he always did, would reply that he doesn't need to make friends, he has Dean. That always got the rarer, shy smile out if him, Cas liked that smile best as he'd never seen Dean give it to anyone else.

  
When he got back to their room, Dean was awake and sat up on his bed wearing the pyjamas he'd bought for him the year before because Dean sleeping in the same room as him wearing only boxers was somewhat distracting. His hair was sticking up at every angle there is, his bed head could rival Cas' permanent nest. 

  
"Hey Cas" Dean greeted him with a smile and, as always, his stomach acted out a flamenco dance at the sight.

  
"Dean" Cas nodded to his friend as he crossed the room to sit on the sofa the two of them had been inhabiting together the night before. He immediately decided the memories were far too recent to deal with around Dean so hopped over to his bed. This left him facing Dean and Dean, the unintentional tease that he was, stretched. His pyjama shirt rode up as he lifted his arms above his head and Cas had to force himself not to stare. Why did he have to expose his hipbones of all things? 

Once he was fully stretched and covered up Dean transferred himself over to Cas' bed and sat down next to him. He looked a little nervous and that made Cas nervous. Dean was never nervous around Cas. 

"So how drunk was I last night?" Oh no, this was not meant to be mentioned, did Dean not realise what dangerous territory he was stepping into?

  
"Too drunk. You became very difficult to converse with" 

  
Dean was chewing the inside of his mouth as Cas spoke, he looked both adorable and terrified. 

  
"I'm sorry" Dean was looking at his feet and it was so out of character, him acting this way. Dean was cocky, confident, teasing , not quiet and shy.

  
"There's nothing to apologise for" Cas reassured him but Dean just looked more downtrodden. 

  
"Cas you don't need to pretend, I remember what I did and I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. I knew you don't share what I feel and I'm sorry. God, I sound like such a chick flick douche"

"Wait" Cas was frozen, every nerve in his body was vibrating and his mind was blank. Was Dean saying he'd meant what he had said?

  
"What is it, Cas? If you want to find a new room-mate I understand." Cas almost laughed at how ridiculous that was.

"No, I'm not getting rid of you. Just, did you truly mean what you said last night?"

  
Dean looked embarrassed as he nodded, he was scuffing his boots against the carpet and his hands were twisting in his pockets.

  
"Dude I'm sorry, I never meant to get creepy or whatever, I just-"

  
"I really like you too Dean" Cas interrupted. Dean's eyes widened as Cas continued. 

  
"I like your boots. I like your hair. I like the way you do whatever you like. You're constantly amazing me, Dean"

  
Dean was rooted to the spot, looking completely stupefied. Cas didn't wait for him to come back to earth and simply continued.

  
"I like the way you make me laugh. I like your brain. I like the conversations you start in the morning when we're drinking coffe. I too, like the way that you like me." 

  
Dean still looked like someone had switched the off switch. Cas was starting to feel maybe he should be regretting his revelations, maybe Dean wasn't quite on the same page though he'd said he was but it felt so freeing to be saying it at last. For dean to _know_. He continued tentatively.

  
"I like the way you felt cuddling me last night. I like the way you talk to me about what you did in your classes even though you know I don't understand a thing about cars. I like the way you make pop culture references then show me their source when I don't understand."

  
Cas was babbling now but he was quiet the moment Dean opened his mouth.

  
"I'd like" he started and Cas could feel anxiety twisting his internal organs "to kiss you now please"

  
All Cas could do was nod before Dean pulled him in and pressed their lips together. When they pulled apart they both had flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes, 

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked and Cas' expression switched to mischievous, an expression Dean wasn't sure he'd seen on his friend before but he liked it.

  
"Hopefully you" Cas replied.


End file.
